Estratos de Amor
by Anne Marie Wilson
Summary: El Escuadrón Claymore se encarga de proteger las calles de Tokio de los ataques de seres demoníacos llamados Yoma. Alteradas genéticamente para poseer más fuerza que humanos normales, las Claymore velan por la seguridad de la ciudad de Tokio. Yuri


**Estratos de Amor.**

Este es un AU de mi amado Claymore :D espero que sea de su agrado.

**Resumen:** El Escuadrón Claymore se encarga de proteger las calles de Tokio de los ataques de seres demoníacos llamados _Yoma_. Alteradas genéticamente para poseer más fuerza que humanos normales, las Claymore se encargan de velar por la seguridad de los humanos en la ciudad.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Las calles de la ciudad de Tokio se mostraban demasiado tranquilas para el gusto de Deneve, por lo general tendían a ser más problemáticas desde que los _Yoma_ habían aparecido.

Un escuadrón policiaco especial estaba destinado a pelear contra ellos, un escuadrón conformado por mujeres genéticamente modificadas para tener más fuerza que las personas normales y otras habilidades especiales. Algunas trabajaban en equipo, otras, más experimentadas iban solas.

Todas las miembros del Escuadrón Claymore tenían las mismas apariencias físicas: ojos grises y cabello rubio platinado, altas y de cuerpo casi perfecto. Algunas más robustas que otras, pero cada una con una personalidad diferente.

Deneve trabajaba en equipo con una Claymore llamada Helen, quien se había convertido, con el tiempo, en su mejor amiga y en la persona en la que más confiaba. Todos se preguntaban cómo era posible que una persona como Deneve se hiciera amiga de un polo completamente opuesto como lo era Helen. ¿Y acaso eso importaba? Para ninguna de las dos era importante ese aspecto, eran amigas y punto.

Llevaba un par de horas parada en lo alto de esa torre, observando la ciudad. No podía negar que era una vista asombrosa. Tokio era un lugar movido y con muchas personas, sin embargo, tenía _algo_ que lo hacía llamativo y¿por qué no? Hermoso.

-¿Qué tal la guardia, Deneve? –cuestionó su compañera acercándose.

-Parece ser que los _Yoma_ están inactivos el día de hoy –respondió con seriedad.

-Quizás es su temporada de apareamiento –se burló la otra.

-No se puede descartar esa posibilidad –confesó manteniendo su seriedad.

Helen suspiró, era imposible lograr que su compañera al menos sonriera. No obstante, a ella no le importaba cómo eran sus amigas, siempre y cuando fuesen sus amigas.

Tenía a Clare, la persona más solitaria del mundo, que vivía con su hermano menor Raki y a quien era muy difícil sacarle respuestas de más de tres sílabas.

También estaba Myria, quien actuaba como si fuese su madre y era una de las Claymore más experimentadas. Por no mencionar sus asombrosas habilidades para moverse a una velocidad imperceptible, habilidad que utilizaba, además, para aparecerse tras ella cuando la descubría en alguna travesura.

Y es que Helen tendía a ser la más infantil entre sus compañeras Claymore, eso lo sabía, así como sabía que querían tenerla fuera del camino. Sin embargo, tenía a Clare, Myria y Deneve para protegerla.

Deneve, sí... esa que siempre estaba para ella, la que la había recibido en su casa cuando los _Yoma_ habían atacado la de ella, la que la había apoyado en todo y la que siempre que necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual llorar, estaba ahí para ella. Su protectora, su compañera y su amiga.

-Falta poco para que termine nuestra guardia¿quieres ir a comer a algún lugar especial? –inquirió la otra sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

La infantil muchacha sonrió.

-¿Qué tal si compramos unas pizzas y comemos en tu departamento?

-Como quieras –ni siquiera volteó a ver a Helen, quien sonreía.

Sabía bien cómo era Deneve, no mostraba sus emociones fácilmente y eso la hacía especial. No es que no las tuviera, porque de que las tenía... ¡las tenía! Lo sabía y la entendía, pero prefería no mostrarlas, era, simplemente, cerrada.

* * *

¡Hola:D ¿qué tal todos?

He aquí el prólogo de mi nuevo fic largo de Claymore, trataré de que no sea ni muy corto ni muy largo. Pero todo depende de las ganas de la autora... xD probablemente no pase de diez capítulos más un prólogo y un epílogo. Sí, quizás es mucho, lo sé... pero no siempre hay muchas ganas de escribir mucho de parte de la autora xD últimamente depende de mi estado de ánimo :D esperemos que mejore... xD


End file.
